Dusk
by hahagurllaughs
Summary: This takes place about 3 years after Bella is turned to find out more READ ON!


_Ok at the end yesss Bella overreacts more than in Eclipse but also think of it like this my mom won't let me read Breaking Dawn for a while but I know some things about it…… O well.......... Please review!! (and I do not own Twilight)_

Chapter 1- MY hunt

Bella's POV

With Edward on my side we were up in the mountains on my FIFTYTH hunt. I was turned 3 years ago. Edward says that since I'm a NEW (yeah right 3 isn't old??) vampire I have to drink a lot at first because my "thirst" would be extreme.

Emmett caught a huge mountain lion for me. Rosalie rolled her eyes because Emmett and Edward have contests to see who can get me the best animal. Carlisle told her to be more welcoming because I was a new member of the family. After that we went back to the house.

When we got back Esme was there, at the door smiling. She was at the house with Renesmee instead of hunting with us. She invited us in and showed off her now clean house. I walk into the living room where my little Renesmee was sleeping on the couch. She is only 3 years old but she has grown so much she could pass off as a ten year old.

Renesmee has been on five of our hunts. Edward and I try to keep her in the cottage as much as possible. But well, she only drinks blood but also lives on sugary candies.

Edward ALWAYS disapproves Jacob, who now spends like FOREVER in and around our little cottage now that he imprinted Renesmee. (He comes in so much in the winter we don't need heaters he warms the whole cottage up!)

Esme, still smiling asked how our trip was, "It was great! And Emmett found me a HUGE mountain lion! Oh it was the best!" I said enthusiastically. I probably said it a little too loud because the next thing I hear is a little yell, "MOMMY!" Edward looked towards me and back to Renesmee, "You heard he Bella, Renesmee needs you." Edward said in his luscious voice, "MOM!" Renesmee called again.

I rushed over to where my once sleeping child lay. Renesmee asked, "Mommy? Where are Daddy and Esme….. and Jacob? I want to ask you all something.--- wait and I need Carlisle too." I ran back to the group where there was NO Esme, NO Edward, NO Carlisle, and NO Jacob.

Jasper and Alice were in the corner of the room as Rosalie was yelling at Emmett for some reason, who knows why. I walk over to Jasper and asked, "Jasper, do you know where Esme, Edward, Carlisle, and Jacob are?" Jasper, as the quiet one said nothing, at first, then said, "No I don't, sorry. But I think Jacob might be somewhere in La Push." I turned to Alice and asked HER is she knew where they were, but then, she got a vision, I could just tell, "Ummmmm….. they went to get Jacob for a….. meeting. Uhhhhh they should be back soon."

I saw the worriness in her eyes. Obviously she saw something unpleasant, "Alice! Wait was it?" I yelled at her before she got out the door, "Uhhh something to do with Jacob." At the word "Jacob" I ran out the door to La Push. There I found Edward and Esme in a tree but there was NO Carlisle. I jumped up into the tree where I ALMOST fell off but then Edward grabbed me and pulled me in. Apparently when I was turned my lack of coordination stayed with me.

The next thing I heard was not the smack of my body landing on the hard, black pavement, but the voice of my sweet husband, "Well, Bella what are YOU doing here?" I quickly responded, "Renesmee needs you, Esme , Carlisle, and Jacob … Alice said that Jacob needed help… she got a vision." I thought about it for a moment._ Alice can't look at JACOB'S future so that means that one of us were involved with Jacob.......__CARLISLE._

_Well it could be! He wasn't up in the tree … and we were right here, by La Push. What if Jacob got hurt? But werewolves heal quickly_. I said, "Where is Carlisle?" Esme immediately jumped in, "He is across the boarder." She sounded almost cheery about it, "WHAT? HE IS ACROSS THE BOARDER!" I screamed. Probably all of Washington heard me. The lights flickered on in EVERY house around us and soon we had to jump behind a larger tree to hide. I whispered this time, "He is in LA PUSH? Does he know what kind of trouble we'll get in?" Edward was trying to soothe me while Esme was doing something on her cell, "Don't worry Bella, Sam called Carlisle over here to help Jacob." Edward said calmly trying to get me to calm down but that just got me worked up even more, "What?! Jacob needs help? He needs me!..... Is he hurt? What? TELL ME!!!!"

I didn't care if I went against the treaty! I needed to help Jacob! He's my friend.


End file.
